


暗之马戏团

by nantianmen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 抹布
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nantianmen/pseuds/nantianmen
Summary: 前情提要就是柱间和斑因为这样那样的原因被抓到战斗力逆天有因果律武器的暗之马戏团里表演那啥R18G瞩目





	1. Chapter 1

柱间静静地坐在笼中的一角，说是笼子，那更像是一个房间。巨大的黑色笼子足可以供几十人容身，黑色的铁栏上挂着精美的装饰。柱间很累，他刚刚结束今天的表演，身上只披着一件半湿的羽织——那是客人的要求。他披着这件衣服表演时，台下的口哨声此起彼伏，不，他不想再回忆了。他的自愈能力非常强大，所以每次都会被要求表演人体极限，地下马戏团的人甚至称他为台柱子。他经常被无情地玩弄，有一次那些人真的拿出一个粗长的假阳具逼着他坐下去——那道具几十厘米长，模仿马的阴茎，粗大异常。他试了几次都没成功，浑身的肌肉绷紧，小麦色的皮肤上全是汗水。那“驯兽”技师不耐烦，按着他直接坐了下去，他只觉得五脏六腑都要被顶穿，下身顿时撕裂出血。他被逼的生理性的泪水一下子涌出眼眶，台下叫好不绝，台上的技师抬着他上下迅速地起伏，在那根假阳具上操自己。柱间痛得脸都皱成一团，脸上的眼泪没断过，身下的伤口反复愈合又被撕裂。最后这一切结束后，技师一人抬着他一条腿向台下展示他毫发无伤。“这人经过专业的训练，”技师笑着说，“无论什么都吞得下去，还不会受伤。”然后说了只要花钱就可以指定用什么道具玩他，台下的人群几乎沸腾了，竞价声不断攀升，让他用的道具也越来越匪夷所思。  
他们曾经把一根长条状、表面布满菱形突起的道具插入柱间的下体，然后强迫他手淫。插入的过程极其痛苦，那道具比一般的导尿管粗大很多，即使经过了充分的润滑也插入得很艰难。柱间的全身通红，他不想手淫增加痛苦，那些人就在他的后面插入震动棒，一边找观众上台操作震动棒干他，一边让另一个观众给他撸。柱间非常受不了尿道里的异物，那次哭的最厉害，事后眼睛红了两天，又被技师涂上眼影玩弄。  
柱间回忆起这些经历，握着羽织的手紧了紧。他不是真的爱哭，只是生理性的泪水控制不住，观众又好这一口，所以每次技师都是怎么难受怎么折腾他，不把他弄哭了不会满意。  
他们有时会强迫柱间用木遁变出柱子来，再变出藤条把自己捆上去。然后让下面的观众指挥，只要花一次钱就可以指挥柱间的一个动作。第一个人让柱间用木遁干自己，第二个人让他把自己反折着身体紧缚。柱间跪在台上，一根粗大的褐色树藤不停地在体内进出，他的身上缠满了绿色的藤条，恰好突出了全身的肌肉线条，手腕和脚踝捆在一起，仰着头露出喉咙和宽厚的胸膛。第三个人要求他玩自己的乳头，第四个人却让他给自己口交。柱间这个姿势根本动不了，技师就在一旁说，既然你吸不到自己就吸吸客人。几根枝条一下子捅进柱间的嘴里，几乎来了个深喉，柱间想干呕，他眼角泛红，还没等适应，那人的下体就插入了他的喉咙。  
柱间回忆到这里，几乎生理性地反胃。他非常累，但是身上的伤口已经愈合得差不多了。今天技师说他最近表现不错，要给他“奖励”，所谓的奖励就是把他从平时住的伸不开腿的笼子中带到这个笼子，然后再把斑关进来。他们平时都是被分开关着，柱间已经很久没和斑说话了。  
前台响起巨大的欢呼声，一浪高过一浪。柱间很担心，他们这是把斑怎么了？他深知观众的挑剔，如果不玩的出奇观众根本不会买单。不知过了多久，终于那边响起了谢幕声，很快几个技师牵着斑脖子上的铁链走到了后台。  
斑的头发蓬乱，身上不着寸缕，只戴着黑色的手套，手还在滴血。柱间知道观众特别爱看斑全裸着戴手套，然后再玩弄他。斑一身的伤口几乎惨不忍睹，那些技师也不在意，随意把斑冲洗了一番就推进笼子里。他们解下斑身上的铁链，陆陆续续地离开此处。  
后台房间的门被关上，偌大的笼子里只余他们两人。斑的自愈能力也还在，但由于身体受到过多次伤害，伤口愈合得比较缓慢。斑的眼皮动了一下，他看见了柱间，勉强撑着走到角落里坐下，闭眼休息了起来。  
柱间不说话，斑也很安静，他们之间什么声音也没有。柱间也习惯了这样相处，各自疗伤，不说话，也不安慰对方。他们不需要言语，只要坐在彼此身边，就能感到有人在支撑着自己，之前恐怖的表演似乎也没那么难熬了。良久，斑突然睁眼直视着柱间，他的眼睛在昏暗的房间中也亮得很。柱间用眼神询问，斑坐过来一点，他盯着柱间，盯了很久，微不可查地叹了口气，然后缓缓地靠在了柱间的肩膀上。  
柱间被惊到了，双手悬在空中，竟不知道该怎么放。他和斑之前从没有过这么亲密的身体接触，这对曾经的朋友来说太过了。斑靠了一会，他的头往下滑，侧着脸枕在了柱间的胸口上，双手也环住了柱间的臀部。柱间突然就不僵硬了，斑的姿势亲密，但气氛没有一丝暧昧，他觉得就像自己的左手握住了右手一样自然。他有点明白了斑的意思：他们被长期地摧残，即使意志再坚强也会产生疲惫。他们从不习惯依靠别人，而现在，他们可以像亲人一样彼此支撑，两个人一起就没那么累了。  
柱间自然地环住了斑的肩膀，下巴搁在斑的头顶。斑已经重新闭上了眼睛，他看起来很放松。柱间也是，抱着斑，同时被他抱着，两个千疮百孔的心贴在一起，真的没这么累了。柱间闭着眼，他能感受到斑温热的身体和平缓的呼吸，自己也渐渐平静下来。他越来越困，两人在一起竟昏沉沉暖洋洋的，他低头轻吻了斑的头发，然后慢慢地熟睡了，这是他和斑在这里的第一个好觉。


	2. 暗之马戏团土哥吐槽

“30分钟了。”  
“！”柱间被这个声音一惊，他太累了，刚刚差点睡着。他低头看看怀里的斑，对着远处的带土说：“你说什么？”  
带土在这个大笼子里最偏僻的一角，他并不想和他们共处一室，可是马戏团的人为了节约空间非要把他扔进来。带土的身上也全是伤痕，观众以虐打他为乐，尤其喜欢玩他的胸，他身上经常青紫累加。他靠在角落，面无表情，似乎已经被折磨到失去力气，拖长了声音说：“我说你们已经搂了30分钟了，怎么还不继续？”

“继续什么？”

带土的表情变得有点怪异，他说：“从两个月前开始，你们就天天抱一起。我说你们什么时候才能来一发，我天天被关在这里很无聊啊，你们自己娱乐一下，我也看看现场版娱乐一下。”

柱间的脸腾地红了，他说：“你不要乱讲，我们是朋友，怎么会……怎么会……”

“啧。天天埋胸摸屁股还叫朋友，我怎么没见过这种朋友。”带土的眼神越发鄙夷，“你们要是觉得我在这不好意思就直说，不用在意我，真的，就当我是装饰品。”

柱间顺着带土的眼神注意到自己的姿势，还真被带土说中了。他想反驳，又觉得带土的话怪怪的却挑不出哪里不对。他正在组织语言，就敏感地察觉到怀里的斑动了一下。斑早就醒了，一直懒得搭理带土，见柱间被问住了才不耐烦地抬起头说：“你这种龌龊的人看什么都龌龊，理解不了我和柱间。我看你就是嫉妒没人搭理你，没人给你治伤。”

带土哼道：“没想到你也是这种口是心非的人，我不信你们没做过，行了吧，我才不嫉妒你们腻歪。”

斑从柱间怀里起来，他换了个姿势搭着柱间的肩膀，仰起脸说：“随你怎么想，心思猥琐的小鬼。”

带土瞥了下斑裸露的身体，这两人一共也没一件完整的衣服还贴这么近，最可怕的是两个月了竟然什么也没有发生。他投去一个鄙夷的眼神，背过身子不再看他们。

这边柱间和斑在小声说话，柱间还有点尴尬，斑无所谓，他自己行的正想法正直，自然不在意别人怎么误解。他们都没发现一墙之隔，马戏团的几个技师聚在一起，暗暗地商议着：“没想到他们是这种关系，不如下次让他们上台的时候，嘿嘿……”


	3. Chapter 3

带土被驯兽师蒙住双眼推搡回笼子里，笼子的门一打开他就闻到一股血腥气和男人精液的腥臭味。黑布被扯下的瞬间他看见几个男人提着裤子满意地离开，满嘴说着下流不堪的话，地上还有他们扔下的烟头和酒瓶。他们这是侵犯谁了？带土睁大眼睛，首先向斑看去，斑还像死尸一样趴在地上，身下的血污十分惊人，好在身上没有新的伤。

他松了口气，还好不是斑，要不以斑现在的状态再被轮奸基本必死无疑，那柱间的病也别想好了。他又看柱间，柱间的脸烧得通红，衣服破烂不堪，屁股和大腿上全是精斑。柱间似乎已经烧迷糊了，脸上全是汗水，闭着眼睛呓语。他面朝斑的方向趴着，整个身体贴在冰凉的地上，看上去病得更厉害了。

驯兽师狠推一把，几乎把带土掼在地上，然后骂骂咧咧地锁上门走了。带土摸了摸自己身上的伤，还不太碍事，他先要看看这两个病号怎么样了。柱间不能死，他需要柱间的力量。斑也不能死，在见识过他们超乎寻常的友谊后，带土毫不怀疑斑死后柱间会无心养病。斑趴着的地方靠近铁门，带土先去摸他的颈动脉，脉搏虚弱凌乱，斑大概被折腾的只剩一口气了。斑背后的抓痕十分可怖，血已经凝固，带土犹豫了一下，忍着野兽的骚腥味飞快地碰了一下斑的伤口。斑的伤口边缘烫的吓人，他肯定是感染发烧了。

带土走到笼子深处，他在柱间面前蹲下，柱间的脸红的病态，半昏迷中也皱着眉头，不时发出一两声难受的呻吟。带土在一地狼藉中找到了给柱间降温的湿布，随手搭在柱间额头上。他之前给柱间躺的衣服已经找不到，再加上还有一个重伤员斑，不能让他们就这样直接躺在地上。带土费力地半扶半抱起柱间，磕磕绊绊地把他运到斑旁边。他小心地把柱间放在地上，一边擦汗一边直接坐在了血污里。他不会照顾病号，只好给他俩先做个应急处理。

带土仔细观察斑的伤口，他本身受过无数次重伤，可是细看斑的惨状竟有了一丝恻隐。斑背后的抓伤皮肉翻卷，间杂着数道棒疮和鞭痕，几道深可见骨的伤口几乎横贯过他的身体，肩膀处有几个深深的血洞，后穴也被倒刺搅得血肉模糊。野兽的利爪十分肮脏，斑又被那些人拖行殴打，首先必须要清理他的伤口。

带土无奈地拿过分给他的水，反正他渴两天也死不了，倒是斑一副随时咽气的模样。可是他们没有一点药品，斑和柱间要想好起来只能靠自己恢复。带土就地取材，他厌恶地挨个查看驯兽师留下的酒瓶，最后还真找到一个剩了小半瓶酒的。他想象那些人一边抽烟喝酒作乐一边轮奸发烧的柱间取乐，生理性地一阵干呕，赶紧把这幅画面甩出脑海。

带土回到柱间那里坐下，他伸直双腿，先扶着柱间的脑袋枕在他腿上，又慢慢地把斑挪过来，让斑以一个稍微舒服的姿势趴在他身上。带土的腿就这么点空间，柱间和斑一个躺一个趴，头并排着占满了他的大腿。两人谁也没醒，带土撕下一块干净的衣服倒上水，从斑较轻的伤口开始擦洗。

新鲜的刺激让斑不适地挪动了一下身体，但他没有一点要醒的迹象。带土估计以斑的伤势昏迷两三天都属于正常，也正好省的在他消毒包扎的时候乱动。他刚刚挪动斑的时候发现斑的右腿不自然地扭曲着，这才看清斑的膝盖骨可能碎了，看痕迹像是棍棒类的钝器打的。他手上不停，尽可能快地清洁斑的伤口，顺便把他身上的污痕一同洗掉。马戏团的人为什么下狠手？是不是斑在这次表演中太不配合了？带土不知道，他对斑的腿也没办法，只能放着静养。

带土扔掉被血污染成黑色的衣服，又撕下来一块倒上酒充当酒精消毒降温。现在他也基本衣不蔽体了，他能清晰地感觉到柱间滚烫的温度和斑清浅急促的呼吸。斑的身体忽冷忽热，一直在小幅度地颤抖。带土被折磨了一夜非常疲倦，强撑着给斑做了简单的消毒，就靠着墙壁昏睡过去。

带土睡得很沉，过了很久才感觉自己腿上有动静。他慢慢睁开眼睛，只见柱间已经醒了，正在艰难地挪动身体，似乎想看斑的情况。带土说：“你烧没退不要乱动。”他这才发现自己的声音也沙哑得厉害。

柱间惊慌地抬头，声音里几乎带上了哭腔：“斑……”

即使柱间只说了一个字，带土也明白他担心什么。从柱间的角度看不清斑的脸，柱间大概以为他朋友已经死了。带土心里默默鄙夷，只要稍微注意就能看见斑身体微微起伏，柱间是关心则乱。他碰了下斑滚烫的脸颊说：“死不了。我给他简单地处理了伤口，现在估计是感染发烧了。”

柱间这才找回一个忍者基本的素质，他看向斑的后背，尽量从一个医疗忍者的专业角度评估斑的伤势。可这不是陌生人，是他最好的朋友，他实在无法冷静地观察斑被凌虐的伤痕。柱间回忆起驯兽师碾压斑的膝盖时令人牙酸的声音，别过脸不忍心再看。他充满感激地对带土说：“谢谢你带土，你对我和斑都这么好。我就知道你和斑一样是个温柔的人……”

带土被这番酸倒牙的话恶心到无语，他不知是该先吐槽柱间认为他温柔还是斑温柔，最后恶狠狠地说：“闭嘴！我治斑可没什么好心，现在我们的水都没了，你还是省点力气吧。”

柱间虚弱一笑说：“总之还是谢谢你……斑怎么样了？”他的脸色渐渐消沉下去，驯兽师虐待侮辱斑的画面就像一个挥之不去的噩梦，他不想也不敢再回忆。

带土说：“不乐观，我们没药。他的腿怎么回事？”

柱间的声音开始颤抖：“他们，他们明明答应了只对我下手，为什么还要……”

带土这下猜出了柱间被轮奸的前因后果，吃惊地瞪大眼睛：“哈？你是傻还是天真？他们本来就是冲着你去的，要是真想搞斑你拦得住？他们就是玩你好吧？”

带土还想再说几句，但看着柱间脸上真切的迷茫又说不下去了，他叹了口气，有点理解驯兽师为什么这么喜欢作弄柱间。不对，他为什么要和那些人互相理解！

带土脸色变来变去，柱间会错了意，担心地问：“你没事吧？他们把你怎么样了？”

带土粗暴地把柱间额头上的湿布翻了个面，生硬地说：“我没事。你出了不少汗，好好躺着，很快就能退烧了。你们两个死沉，等你好了你自己抱着斑去。”

-——————

一天后，柱间的烧退了，他不顾自己头昏眼花，第一时间坐起来把斑抱到他的大腿上。他几乎是要哭了，不时摸摸斑的脸和他说话，内容腻歪到带土恨不得自己暂时性耳聋。斑后背的伤太严重只能趴着，但这样又会压到他的膝盖，柱间小心地换了数个姿势才勉强满意。带土很想说反正他现在昏迷着没感觉，又不想听柱间啰嗦他的朋友宣言，就自己缩在角落里待着。柱间的后穴伤的严重，坐久了衣服都会被血浸透，带土让他躺一边歇着他也执意不肯，仿佛能抱着斑感受他微弱的体温是世界上最好的良药。

带土管不了某些方面像小孩一样天真固执的柱间，只好不时盯着他俩。过了半天斑终于醒了，斑似乎以为自己还在台上，虚弱地呻吟了几声就开始拼命挣扎，可是重伤的他几天水米未进哪里有力气。柱间轻松地按住斑的双手，不停地呼唤斑的名字，告诉他已经没事了。斑认出了柱间的声音，喘了一会儿眼睛勉强聚焦。他疼的厉害，尤其后背像有火一直在烧。他想去碰自己的伤口，柱间吓了一跳，按着他的手腕说：“没事了，斑，带土给你简单地消毒过，不要抓，会更严重的。”

斑动了动嘴唇，他几乎虚脱，只发出了几声痛苦的咳嗽。咳嗽牵动了他后背的伤口，斑蜷在柱间腿上，他右腿的膝盖被打碎后又被驯兽师拖行猛踹，稍微一动就好像整条腿都不是自己的。他缩得更紧，柱间温暖的大腿似乎能给他一丝安慰，让他在地狱般的痛苦与羞辱之间找到一点支撑。

柱间手足无措，他眼睁睁地看着斑承受非人的痛苦却无法帮忙，只好一遍遍地抚摸斑没有受伤的手臂，和他轻声说话分散他的注意力。柱间再次痛恨自己的无力，为什么受伤的不是自己，为什么要他亲眼目睹斑在死亡线上挣扎徘徊？

带土拿他藏起来的最后一点水倒在布上，去沾湿斑干裂的嘴唇，在斑昏迷时他就时不时这样做防止他脱水。柱间腾不出手，他感激地看向带土，带土不耐烦看他们的温情戏码，摆摆手又坐回角落。


	4. Chapter 4

我恨着斑。

我讨厌斑。

我不知道为什么，他对我来说只是个陌生人，和那个疤脸没什么不同。但是我恨着他。这个姓宇智波的男人，平淡无奇的脸、恶劣的性格、下贱的身体、滔天的罪行，为什么，为什么能得到千手柱间的注视？为什么值得初代拼上自己去保护？

他凭什么？我愤怒地拉开铁门。团长听说斑差点被野兽干死又被我的同事打坏腿发了怒——这是他的摇钱树之一，怎么能去死？他命令我们带来马戏团的特效药，我即使再恨斑也不得不来。

我咧开嘴诡异地笑了：特效药十分强大，斑肯定死不了了。那么趁着这个机会我刚好泄泄私愤，团长是不会管这些小事的。

铁笼里的人抬头看我，我的怒火更加高涨：斑枕在柱间的大腿上侧躺着，柱间环着他的肩膀——那是一个安慰和保护的姿势。柱间看见我，眼中闪过一丝惊慌，很快他就镇定下来，慢慢抚着斑的臂膀。这个沉静的男子，即使狼狈落魄，即使坐在肮脏的污泥里也像山一样沉稳，仿佛只要他在那里，一切都不成问题。他的身上沉淀了一个乱世强者所有的宽厚坚韧，又有着不合时宜的天真，让我怎样才能不想得到他？

可是我深知我无法得到他，因为他怀里那个人吸引走了他全部的注意力。我的嫉妒如野草一样疯长，面色却像顽石一样冷硬。我向他走去，带铁钉的马靴击打在地面上，空旷的铁笼里只回荡着我哒哒的脚步声。

我踏过一滩暗红色的血迹——无疑是斑的，来到柱间面前，用脚尖轻蔑地抬起斑的下巴。柱间看上去很着急，他想阻止，却深知自己无力阻止。以他的聪慧，自然知道激怒我之后斑的下场。我恨他们之间深厚的感情，那感情容不下第三个人插足，却在利用这点折磨他们时有着扭曲的快感。

斑是醒着的，他的脸颊微微凹陷，头发一缕缕的粘在脸上，我这才注意到他尖削的下巴和明显的眼袋。他在出虚汗，眼神却极其无礼，他甚至没有看我，仿佛我才是那个像垃圾一样倒在地上的人。

我的恨意沸腾在胸间，下次再有斑上台的工作，我一定要抢下任务好好折磨他一番。我回忆起几天前用下体蹭着他脸颊的触感，露出一个冰凉的笑容说：“看来你是没事了啊，不愧是贱人，被畜生操过都没事。那么明天你继续上台表演吧。”

柱间果然急了，他看向斑血淋淋的后背，恳切地对我说：“不行！斑他的伤一点也没好，他会死的……”他不顾带土在一旁挤眉弄眼地暗示，一双含悲的眸子定定地看着我，“你们一定有药吧……求求你们拿点药过来，一点点药和干净的纱布就行！”

我的心里乐开了花，初代真上道，我还没开口就能说到我心坎儿里。我做出不耐烦的样子，从鼻子里冷哼一声说：“有是有，可是我凭什么给你？”

柱间的眼睛亮了，就像绝望的人突然看见了一道光。他认出我是几天前上他的人之一，痛快地说：“你要我做什么都行，但是斑的伤不能再拖了……”

我当然知道！要不团长怎么会勒令我送药？我得意地掏出特效药晃了晃说：“这是我们马戏团的特效药，只要一针，还有一口气都死不了。但是我什么时候打针要看我的心情，如果初代大人你让我高兴呢……”我故意停下，眼神在柱间身上乱扫。

柱间深吸一口气，他小心地把斑放在一边，开始利落地解衣服。大约是动作急了，他的衣服被扯开一个大口子。他丝毫不停顿，用最快的速度脱掉衣服扔在一旁。

前几天我们玩柱间时斑还在昏迷，看起来他并不知道我们在打什么哑谜。他看着柱间的动作，眼神从迷茫到了然的震怒，他低声吼道：“住手！柱间！你知不知道你在做什么？我用不着你这样来——咳咳、咳咳——”

斑本来就虚弱，加上说的急了，几乎要把肺都咳出来。他惨白的脸涨得通红，痛苦的咳嗽间还不忘拿眼刀来刮我。我最恨他那眼神，大步过去一脚踹翻他，皮靴狠狠的碾上他的背。我几乎压上全身的重量，看准了他极深的伤口来回碾压。斑饶是坚韧也放声惨叫，我高兴坏了，也分不出来虐待斑和玩弄柱间哪个更让我兴奋，抬脚换了个地方再次狠狠踩下去。

斑的惨叫持续了不到一秒就戛然而止，他的脸贴着地面，混合着血污和灰尘狼狈不堪。柱间的表情就像被人扎了无数刀，我恍惚以为是他的心被我挖出来来回蹂躏踩踏。他一下子站起来，眼眶红得随时能掉下泪来，颤抖着嘴唇，浑身都在因为激动微微发抖。

我知道柱间要主动提出他被玩弄的花样了，我怡然自得地等着，就知道柱间会突破他自己的下限。还有什么比看着他的朋友被我折辱更不能忍受的事呢？

谁知柱间刚要开口，角落里传来了带土气急败坏的声音：“千手柱间你是不是傻？他都主动带药过来了，用不着你说他也会治斑。”带土因为毁容而形如恶鬼的脸从阴影里露出来，他瞥了一眼斑，对我恶意的勾起嘴角：“哟，你最好现在就弄死斑，我得谢谢你。”

他的声音和他的长相一样可怖：“你可真伟大，为了帮我出气弄死斑连钱也不赚了，听说他表演还挺吃香的？药不便宜吧？快收起来别浪费了，让我好好看看斑 怎么死的。”

我的脸涨得通红，他发现了！他发现了我阴暗的想法！我被怒气和窘迫冲昏了头脑，提起铁棍来到带土身边，对着他劈头盖脸一顿毒打。带土用手护着头，不时闷哼几声，他的眼神和斑一样令人讨厌。我一棍子抽向他脆弱的腰间，又一巴掌把他扇得一个踉跄。他呸的吐出一口血沫和几颗牙齿，又斜着眼冷冷地看我。

我抓着他的头撞向墙壁，很快他的额头一片鲜红，血糊住了他一只眼睛。我凑到他耳边咬牙切齿地说：“我要杀了你！我早晚要把你胳膊腿一条条锯下来，再拔了你那讨厌的舌头，把你扔到厕所里供人参观泄愤——”

我气急了，这人脸长得吓人，说话又难听，怎么还会受观众欢迎！有一条他说中了，只要他一天还能赚钱，我就一天做不得主，刚才的狠话也只是说说而已。我的好事就这么被他和斑搅和了！

把他们关一起真是一个错误的决定。我懊恼极了，挥挥手让两个跟班给斑注射了特效药拖出去，又让人把带土弄走排练表演。反正最后有人会给斑治伤，我已经想好了怎么折腾他，故意当着柱间的面说：“把他关到禁闭室里。”又对着带土一挥手，“我看他最精神，新来的几个最危险的节目就归他了。”

我的手下十分贴心，笑嘻嘻地配合我说：“哟，就他这腿，站一夜还不得废了。”说罢拖着他们离开了。

现在笼子里终于安静了，我舔舔嘴唇，对恋恋不舍地望着门口的初代说：“柱间，忍者之神要守信用呀，你看我给斑药了。”

柱间的眉间有一丝阴霾，他这样聪慧，只是对斑关心则乱，听了带土的话如何反应不过来。他并不太理我，也没急着穿衣服，神色自如地定定看着远方。

我又在心里把带土骂了几百遍，我是能强迫柱间，可是和他着急地主动献身相比这有什么趣儿！我脱下裤子掏出家伙，对着斑刚才躺过的地方撒了一泡尿。在柱间惊愕的眼神中，我甩甩我的小兄弟，对他一扬下巴：“过来，舔干净。”

柱间沉默，我抓着他的头发按向我的胯间。柱间想必是被尿骚味熏得难受，抗拒地向后退，可又如何逃得开我的手掌？我陶醉地笑了，这可是柱间第一次做这事啊！

柱间难受地挣扎着，我死死地按着他的头，我的家伙也直插进他的嘴里。他想把我推出来，却不知道他舌头的顶弄使我更兴奋。我一下一下干进他的喉咙，柱间不停地干呕，憋得泪水在眼眶里打转。我爱看他哭，也爱看他严肃的表情，这眼泪将落未落也别有一番风味。

我知道柱间做不惯深喉，在台上也从来没成功过，这点他和斑一模一样。我想到斑又是一阵气恼，稍稍离开柱间的嘴给他一点喘息的空间说：“不想被我戴上口交器深喉就好好给我舔。”我居高临下地看着柱间，我知道他会怎么选择。


	5. Chapter 5

“快走快走！”驯兽师架着斑，不耐烦地推搡着。他们不在乎斑的伤腿被磕到，反正有特效药，早晚都会好。他们把斑推到禁闭室里。禁闭室是一个只容一人站立的小黑屋，连转身的空间也没有。斑被推进去时后背磕到了墙壁，他闷哼一声，驯兽师嘿嘿笑着锁上了门，一边聊天一天渐渐走远：“队长去享受初代了，我们还得工作。”

“啧，我正看那个苦瓜脸不顺眼，看看有什么新节目能折腾他。他坏了队长好事，我们也跟着不痛快。”

驯兽师的声音渐渐远去，斑深呼吸了几次，脱力一样靠在墙壁上。特效药已经开始发挥作用，他明显感觉精力好转，要是没有那一针他现在应该早就昏过去了。可是药见效的并没有那么快，他的伤口还没有愈合，后背的伤口抵着冰凉的墙壁，痛得他脸颊的肌肉都在抽搐。

痛着痛着也就习惯了。他不是怕疼的人，以前在战场什么伤没受过，忍着剧痛用万花筒时也不少。可是他那时查克拉充沛，他习惯用查克拉调节身体，现在几乎查克拉全失，即使马戏团不折腾他也要大病一场。

比起自己，他更加担心柱间。柱间，他怎么这么傻，要主动委身于驯兽师？斑叹了口气，一向高傲的眼中流露出难以掩饰的疲惫和一点温柔。他什么时候变得如此软弱，刚刚离开一会儿就开始怀念柱间的体温和声音？

四下无人，斑知道禁闭室是利用孤独和黑暗折磨人，但一向孤独、曾经失明的他又怎么会惧怕这个？他放纵自己低声呻吟着，他的腿几乎站不住，只能倚靠在墙上，可是背上的伤口刚刚又被打裂，无论怎样都一样痛苦。

斑轻蔑地想，这些人也就在怎么折磨人上花心思有创意。他的手撑在自己的膝盖上方，不停地变换姿势减轻右腿的受力。他第一次观察自己已经紫胀的膝关节，不知特效药有没有他们吹的好，要不他的腿八成是废了。这种程度的伤，要是柱间以前不用结印就能治愈。想到柱间，他轻轻地笑了，他一直为他的朋友骄傲。

柱间……不，他不能再想了，他会开始渴望柱间抱着他和他说话，他会软弱，这就中了马戏团的下怀。他要换点事情想分散注意。斑尽量斜靠着墙壁避开最深的伤口，他皱眉，想想带土吗？

他知道带土照顾他们没安好心，他懒得理，也就柱间会觉得带土是好人。他大概能猜出带土在想什么，无非是在打柱间细胞的主意，从逃出去讲这样无可厚非，所以他也不生气。不过带土照顾他干什么？带土不该高兴他快死了吗？

不管怎样带土这次惹怒了马戏团肯定不好过，不会回来要让柱间照顾吧？斑随便想着，又迷迷糊糊昏睡过去。

 

斑被扔回笼子里时已经是第二天，马戏团的人懒得照顾他，给他扔下药品绷带就走了。斑跪坐在地上深呼吸，很快一双温暖的手托住他的手臂。斑抬头，哑着嗓子问：“柱间……他们没把你怎样吧？”

柱间的眼下有着掩饰不住的青晕，他的嘴角裂开了一道口子，艰难地笑笑说：“没事。”他扶着斑靠在他的大腿上，看着难得的药品和清水说：“太好了，你不知道我这几天多担心你……过来我给你包扎。”

斑在柱间的帮助下翻身趴好，他看着柱间嘴角的伤口问：“你的嘴？”

柱间拿药品的动作微微一滞，接着他不在意地说：“他们嫌我不听话打的。别动，斑，稍微忍着点。”

斑的上身还粘着残留的衣服碎片，柱间清除伤口里的异物时手几乎都在发抖。特效药的作用很强，斑的感染迹象基本消退，但是伤口还没开始愈合。斑后背外翻的血肉上嵌着尘土和碎石，柱间已经非常小心地清理，但他还能感觉到自己朋友的身体在颤抖。

斑的脸埋在柱间腿上，柱间看不清他的表情，但他能从斑痛苦的喘息中知道他的朋友在忍受着怎样巨大又持久的痛苦，几乎感同身受。几天的大病和疲倦使柱间头晕眼花，心灵的痛苦更让他无法保持一个医者应有的冷静和置身事外。这不是一个普通的病人，这是斑啊，他怎么完全无动于衷？

“你磨磨蹭蹭的他更疼，你下不了手就我来。”带土略带不耐烦的声音从墙边传来。柱间一惊，自从斑回来他的注意力就全在斑身上，竟然把带土也在忘了。

斑在柱间腿上偏过头，带土走到他身边坐下。他发现带土的身上多了很多伤口，最明显的是从肩膀到手肘的一片狰狞的烧伤。柱间也看见了带土的烧伤，略带歉意地说：“对不起，要不是因为我和斑，他们也不会这么恨你。你要不要也治一下？”

带土在心中估算了药品量，摇摇头说：“我又死不了，等斑用完了剩下再说。”

柱间不禁自责，带土如此关心他们，他竟然忘了带土的伤，实在是太小人、太不应该了。在带土看来柱间的眼神突然很肉麻，他浑身一个激灵，赶紧说：“我手能动，就是他们让我跳火圈不小心蹭了一下。你让斑接着趴着，我给他上药。”

柱间见斑没有反对的意思，就让带土坐在自己对面给斑上药。柱间被折腾了一夜手脚无力，他知道他动作慢斑会更难受，就抱着斑轻声和他说话，同时看着带土疗伤。

带土当然不心疼斑疼不疼，甚至看见斑表情扭曲时还有一点报复的快感。他动作又快又稳，不带一丝感情，柱间看着直抽气。斑一声不吭，疼得狠了突然一口咬在了带土手臂上。带土动作僵住了，斑下口相当狠，他本能地要推开斑，又觉得推一个重伤员不太好。犹豫间看见柱间担忧的表情，不禁认栽，他可不想推完斑看柱间眼泪汪汪地无声指责他。

带土换了只手上药，龇牙咧嘴地骂道：“你是狗吗？操，还咬，你去咬你老朋友去。”斑没理他，他确实疼的厉害，在柱间面前还要全力忍着，因为他知道柱间看见他难受只会比他更痛。

很快斑的嘴里就充满了血腥味，他知道他咬得很深，带土肯定会留疤。他的耳边充斥着带土骂骂咧咧的声音，他听着烦，柱间一直握着他的手才让他平静下来。带土上药的动作简单粗暴，完全是战场急救的作风，斑被他弄得痛楚翻倍，咬他一两口完全没有心理负担。

柱间不停地安抚斑，他知道斑可能听不进去他说什么，但是他的声音可以让斑稍稍平静。他不由得被带土感动了，带土嘴上在骂人实际都是为斑考虑，不愧是斑的同族，嘴硬心软的温柔的宇智波。他不知第几次真诚地感激带土：“带土，果然你们宇智波都是温柔的人。你自己的伤都不治就来照顾斑，我都不知道怎样感激你。斑他虽然不说，我知道他心里也是感激你的。”

我没有。斑在心里反驳。可惜他太疼了说不出话来，只能由着柱间胡说。

“用不着，太可怕了。”带土同时反驳道，“我说过不用你感谢。你有功夫废话不如歇着去，马戏团不会放过你演出的。操，斑，你咬人的肉上瘾？”

柱间听着带土抱怨回忆起了他和斑的过去，曾经惨烈的生死之战在如今暗无天日的笼子里回忆起来竟有一丝安慰。柱间半是感慨半是为了转移斑的注意力，问带土道：“带土，我的事斑和你说过多少？”

带土的上药基本已经到尾声，他折腾得满头是汗，随便地回柱间说：“放心，反正没说过你们上床。”

柱间呛住了，赶紧澄清：“我们就是……”

“你们就是朋友。”带土替他说了，同时鄙夷地翻了个白眼。

“带土，说真的，你见到我之前斑怎么说的？那时候谁也不知道我们会见面，现在想想很神奇。”

带土难得认真地思索了一番，突然意味不明地笑了：“和你本人差距挺大……说实话我从来没想过你是这种性格。”


End file.
